Someone Like You
by superimperfection
Summary: Lauren & Joey (Three Parts) I couldn't fight it, I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over...
1. Chapter 1

Had this idea in my head for a while finally got it down, will only be a few parter 2-3, I hope you like it!

**Someone Like You**

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_ I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_ That for me it isn't over_

I Lauren Branning, now 23 moved away from Walford at 19 after what I would call a traumatic few months. I had all these supressed feelings that had led to that day when I found myself in hospital, stomach pumped and the possibility of liver damage. To say my life had reached rock bottom would be an understatement. The weeks leading up to that fateful day I had found out that my dad's new wife was pregnant with his child, the hopes that my parents would get back together completely trashed, but that was also the week the love of my life Joey, my cousin, broke my heart. It wasn't the first time, no it was the second but this time it was different, it was final. He said he couldn't watch me destroy my life, my alcohol abuse was too much for him to handle so he broke up with me there and then. We didn't reconcile like people expected, not that I hadn't wanted to but it just never happened life continually got in the way, until it became too hard to see him each and every day, not being able to be with him. I made the decision to move away, a fresh start was exactly what I needed. The constant reminders of my past lingered in Walford and I no longer wanted those reminders.

I didn't see Joey when I left, it would be too hard to say goodbye to the person you love, not knowing if you would ever see them again. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to, this was a fresh start and a new beginning so I left him no means of contacting me the only people to have my number was my sister Abi and my mum. I was too hurt by my father to leave him my number, messages were passed to him through my mum but that was it.

Leaving Walford behind on the 20th May, I headed to America, still grateful to be in contact with some old friends over there who offered me a place to stay until I got myself sorted. It was rather out of the blue my decision to leave but it was what I needed. Anyways 5 years on, I have found myself in the happiest place. I now own my own art and design company in New York City. I had landed well on my feet, a large apartment in the city, great friends who constantly brightened my life each and everyday. There was still this gap in my life. A Joey shaped gap to say the least.

Who knew one person could leave such a print in my life. There didn't go a day where I didn't think about him a least once. I couldn't shake him from my mind let alone my memories. The problem I faced was that I didn't know that person anymore, that the 19 year old girl fell in love with, that was a completely different life ago. I didn't ask Abi how he was doing when I spoke to her, I didn't want to know whether he had a girlfriend or even a wife, the thought made me sick if I was honest. I was selfish I wanted him desperately to be happy but I couldn't stand the thought of him being with someone else, because for me it wasn't over, it would never be over.

There had been so many times, where I looked from my apartment window, my phone clutched in my hand his number on my screen ready to press dial. I didn't know if this was even his number anymore but knowing boys they kept the same mobile number for the whole of their lives. My fingers so often hovered over the call button but I could never face it. There was too much history between us, if I opened up that door again I'd be dragged right back to where I left.

I didn't ever expect to go back to Walford, my family often visited at least twice a year, grateful I earned a decent wage to help pay for the flights. Then I got the call from my sister, our grandma Dot had passed away. I felt my stomach churn inwardly. Another member of our family taken from our lives. Abi begged and pleaded with me to come home, be there for the family, at first I turned it down, there was too much to go back to in Walford, but I knew deep down I had to go home and say goodbye to a wonderful women. As I packed silently my thoughts drifted to Joey, no doubt he would be there, Alice had grown close to Dot before I left, her warm spirit connected with Dot immediately. I wasn't sure how I would feel seeing his face again, that smile, his smile the one he used to shoot at me, the one that couldn't lighten my day instantly. The feelings were still there; they were raw and caused me more pain than I liked to admit. But did he even feel the same, I hadn't spoken or seen him in 5 years, I knew as soon as my eyes met his I would melt, how someone could take over your heart within seconds always left me speechless.

The journey home was long and tiring, I hadn't experienced the flight as I never went home again. The whole time my stomach was full of butterflies, nervous to see everyone again, nervous to be home in the surroundings that once made me lose control of my life. Stepping off the train at Walford East station, I tugged gently on my blue pencil dress as it clung tightly to my body. I was proud of how I looked now, after stern words from the doctor that night he urged me to take care of my body, exercise and dieting now becoming a huge factor to my life. My figure slim and toned, skin healthy and glowing, it had taken a while to feel good but I had finally reached that point.

Running my manicured nails through my jet black hair, I pulled lightly on my suitcase as I exited the station. The familiar surroundings already making me have flashbacks. I passed R&R remembering the nights I had spent their lonely and confused, drowning my sorrows night after night. I sighed heavily, passing the places that held so many memories was tough. As I turned the corner onto the market I spotted a familiar face, Fatboy. My dear friend I kept in contact with, a true friend to say the least. On cue he turned in my direction, catching my gaze at him as a grin swept his face. His body moving quickly towards me.

"Baby girl" he smiled brightly, scooping me into a typical Fatboy hug, his body squeezing mine tightly. Dropping me back to the floor he stood back taking In my appearance which was completely different to the 19 year olds he had last seen. "You look fantastic" he smiled, causing me to blush, my embarrassment for compliments still strong.

"God I've missed you" squeezing his hands tightly, seeing sadness dawn on his face as he realised why I was here. He was the closest to Grandma Dot, her death hitting him the hardest. "Stay strong" I whispered to him, a weak smile being returned.

"Have a drink with me Lo" he smiled, tucking his arm under mine as he led me to the Vic. "Only soft drinks for me now" I smirked, taking my health seriously I had made it this far I wasn't about to crumble as I reached my arch nemesis; the pub.

I let Fatboy enter before me, giving me a chance to take a deep breath, a little scared by what old faces I would meet in here. Walking in I spotted the friendly face of Alfie behind the bar, Roxie stood next to him as they served the lunch time rush, some things never change. Glancing around I spotted a few more of the locals in their usual positions, 5 years on and they still had the same seating arrangement.

"Over here" called Fatboy, waving me over to the other side of the bar, nervously I walked around the sound of my heels echoing a little as I gained a few glances for my appearance that I wasn't used to, in New York it was normal to dress this way everyday, I kind of forgot that when I reached London.

"OH MY GOD" screeched the familiar voice of Whitney, as she leapt up from her seat, engulfing me in a tight hug like I had received from Fatboy minutes ago. I noticed a small bump on her frame, she smirked as the realisation that she was pregnant set in. "Wow" I whispered placing my hands onto her bump. I was soon greeted by Tyler and Lucy each giving me a hug followed by commenting on my change in appearance.

I felt Whitney tug on my arm as I looked at her funny before she pointed over to the other side of the pub, furrowing my brow I glanced over my shoulder, a set of brown orbs connecting with mine instantly, his smouldering look of admiration sent a shiver through my spine instantly as my mouth dropped open a little, his doing the exact same before regaining his expression. "Shit" I muttered I had hoped to not see him until the funeral let alone in the pub where all our friends and locals were now watching to see what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Like You - Chapter 2

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_ Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_ Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

I sighed heavily, still unable to go over to him. I could feel his eyes burning the back of my head. I watched as my friends glanced between me and him a look of worry written across their faces, it was tense to say the least. Taking a large breath I turned to face him, our eyes connecting once more like they always did, slowly I walked over to him, my heels sounding louder than before as I reached where he was standing. I noticed his expression as he eyed me up and down continuously my mature frame clearly to his liking. I couldn't help but run my eyes over him in return, he hadn't changed much, his muscles seemed a little more defined, his hair a little longer but he was still the same Joey as before.

"Hi" I finally spoke, but it was almost a whisper, worried that people could hear us, they were definitely trying to anyways, the pub had only a slight hum of noise.

He cleared his throat politely before replying "Hey" a small smile curling on his lips. Before I could speak again a blond walked into the pub, taking my full attention, she walked confidently up to Joey who had now paled considerably as I put two and two together. "Babe" she smiled sweetly, her hands resting on his biceps, claiming his to be hers. I suddenly felt a little sick, my stomach turning a little at the sight, Joey was watching me closely I could feel his eyes on me, he could read me so easily unfortunately, the hurt and pain in my eyes were clear as day. "Who's this?" she chirped up, bloody hell she was brash, Joey rubbed his head awkwardly, his eyes still on me.

"This is Lauren, my cousin" he commented, I could tell he hated using the word cousin, but it was the only way to explain who I was, because that was all I was now.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Cassie" her smile so sickly and sweet as she held out her hand for me to shake. I grasped her hand in mine shaking it politely "Nice to meet you too".

"Joey didn't tell me you were coming" she commented, not that I paid much attention I really just wanted to disappear from the situation I was feeling more and more sick by the second.

"I don't tell my family when I'm coming, like to surprise them" making sure I punctuated the word family, letting it sting him a little like he had done when the word cousin was brought into it. I watched as he swallowed loudly the comment hitting a sore spot, he knew I was hurt.

"I better go people to see places to be" I smiled, before making a swift exit, throwing a weak smile over to Whitney who was clearly worried about me too.

"I'll be back In a second" Joey said to Cassie following Lauren out of the pub.

"Lauren" I heard his voice, groaning a little I stopped on the spot reluctantly turning to face him. His face was washed with guilt.

"What is it Joey?" I tried my hardest to act as if I didn't care but I knew he could read me like a book, that was always my down fall.

"I..I erm" he couldn't find any words, rubbing his neck once more. By sudden appearance had caught him off guard.

"Spit it out I don't have time" I spat viciously at him, feeling a little mean but I couldn't stand to be around him for much longer, all I wanted to do was throw my arms around his neck, press my lips to his, but I couldn't he wasn't with me anymore.

"You look great" he smiled, that smile that was always left to me, although he probably looked at his new girlfriend in the same way, it was no longer mine.

"Thank you, it's what fresh starts do to the system" I chuckled, desperately trying to show that I didn't care, that his comment didn't just melt my heart all over again. I watched as in slow motion he reached his hand out towards my face, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear that had got caught in the wind. I held my breath feeling his skin for the first time in years touch my face, instantly blushing at the sensation. His fingers lingered on my skin longer than needed as his eyes were burning into mine.

"Don't make this harder than it already is" I whispered feeling his fingers still on my skin before he let his hand drop to his side. He was looking at me the way he used to, the way that pulled on my heart strings.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, taking a small step closer to me, the conviction in his words piercing my cool exterior.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you moved on and I moved away, its life" I sighed trying to stay strong but I could feel my lip quivering a little I needed to get away from him before I began crying, I was made of stronger stuff than this, yet with Joey those barriers were down within an instant.

"Lauren" he went to continue but I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore.

"I have to go" turning on my heel reluctantly as I headed to number 5 in desperate need of my sister and mum. I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder at him as he watched me walk away his eyes had settled on my bum which swayed fiercely in my tight blue dress, giving off more confidence than I really had. The breeze catching my long dark hair, I kind of felt like a goddess in that moment, I knew that he had moved on but I could feel the sexual tension between us as if a spark had been lit, I could tell by the way he was looking at me, it wasn't over.

Reaching number 5 I opened the door with my old key, suddenly feeling a little better now I was away from him. I was greeted seconds later by my mum and sister who each took in turn to squeeze me to death. Settling down in the front room with my sister we delved into conversation generally catching up, but I needed desperately to get what had happened with Joey off of my chest.

"I've seen him" I murmured, remembering the feeling of his fingers on my cheeks no less than an hour ago, the way he looked at me melting my insides.

"How was it?" she asked, clearly feeling a little guilty that she hadn't told me about his new girlfriend knowing that there would be no chance I came back if I had of known.

"Awkward, thrilling, every emotion possible" I sighed rubbing my forehead as it began to hurt a little as I struggled to comprehend the emotions I was feeling.

"He still loves you" she whispered, not that I needed to know I could tell from the moment he looked at me. But things were different now, he was with someone else and I had to accept it and live with it, just like he had to accept that my life was in America and I was only here a week.

On cue the door knocked, I knew exactly who it would be, he could never just leave something alone. I glanced up as Abi had gone to answer, seeing him lean against the door frame, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Abi smiled weakly before disappearing into the kitchen where our mum was giving us some time and space.

"What is it Joey?" I felt as if I was repeating myself, why couldn't he just leave it alone.

"We need to talk" he sighed, closing the door behind him, sitting down on the couch next to me, I shifted uncomfortably hating the feeling of weakness in his presence as he sat so closely to me, his leg accidently brushing up against mine.

"What is there to say?" I quizzed, looking at him for a second before breaking the eye contact.

"I'm just confused" he admitted honestly, mimicking the exact same feelings as me, I was confused.

"Look you carry on your life as normal because next week I'm going back to America where mine is" I stated, he needed to focus on the bigger picture.

"I can't just act normal Lauren" he replied shifting a little closer to me.

"Well you have to, you have a girlfriend, me and you were history" I replied, I could feel his breath close to my face, closing my eyes I took a minute to steady my breathing.

"I don't love her" he suddenly blurted out, I could see the guilt he felt saying it aloud but also the relief from finally expressing how he felt about Cassie.

"You will learn to" I smiled trying ever so hard not to throw myself at him.

"I don't want to, I want you" he whispered his breath tickling my ear as I finally realised how close to me he actually was. I shook my head furiously, I had waited 5 years to hear those words but now they were spoken I couldn't do it, he was with someone else I didn't want to break apart something only to leave a week later just as heart broken as the first time I left.

"No" I stated, standing up from him.

"Lauren, you can't deny your feelings for me, they are just as strong as they were 5 year ago" he sighed, standing up and walking over to me.

"That doesn't matter, your with someone else and I'm going back home next week, I'm not doing this" I wished I had more conviction behind my words I was trying to convince myself I didn't want this, that I didn't want to feel his lips on mine, his body against my skin.

"She isn't you, no one will ever complete me like you" his honesty breaking my heart further.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I quizzed why was he making it so hard. "You know this will only hurt more when I have to leave again" I stated, desperately holding back the tears that were fiercely building in my eyes.

"I'd come with you" he suddenly blurted, taking me completely off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've decided this will be longer than 3 chapters maybe 5- 6 maximum just so can really give the full effect of it, I didn't want to rush the chapters J Thanks for the reviews love hearing them!

**Someone Like You**

_Nothing compares_

_ No worries or cares_

_ Regrets and mistakes_

_ They are memories made_

My head at this point was spinning furiously. How could he spring something like that on me. We hadn't seen each other for 5 torturous years and suddenly he was here declaring that he would come back to America with me, that he would change his whole life, drop everything and go without a second thought. But how could I take him away from everything he knows, from Alice who no doubt would want him here, but also from his new girlfriend who clearly had no idea about our past we shared. The fact he actually had someone else still stung a little, I couldn't help but wonder if they had slept together, no doubt they had Joey was known for sleeping around before he actually got with me, but once more I felt sick at the thought of him sharing that experience with someone other than me, but he had the right too I left without even a goodbye.

"Lauren?" he whispered, I could sense the worry of pushing me too far in his voice, he had sprung something rather huge on me, I needed time to think.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I admitted honestly, we had agreed all those years ago to be completely honest with one and other I wasn't going to start being dishonest now.

"Say you want me to come and I will" he exclaimed, taking a step closer to me as I watched him hesitantly. Was I even ready to open up my heart to him again? Would it be worth the risk?

"You have a girlfriend" I snapped, that thought still clouding my mind, I wouldn't do anything with him or even consider him whilst he was with someone else, I never wanted to be that girl that fucked over another girl just for the sake of it.

"She's not my girlfriend, were just dating" he stated clearly as frustrated at the situation as I was.

"Have you slept together?" I blurted out before I had a chance to think what had left my mouth. He smirked a little, I had practically gone green with jealously and he could tell that.

"No Lauren" he smiled as if it was to make me feel a little better and it did, but I still hated the image of the pair kissing, my stomach churning once more before I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

"I shouldn't of asked its not my business, but I'm not doing this Joey" I moved away from him, feeling a little confused, why was I pushing him away when he was offering everything I had wanted from him. He was willing to drop everything to be with me in America yet somehow it didn't feel enough.

"Why are you pushing me away?" he quizzed, his feelings a little hurt by how I was reacting to his proposal.

"Because me and you it doesn't work, we've tried twice and both times I was left alone and depressed I refuse to be that person again when I've worked so hard to be better" I stated, knowing it sounded like I was blaming him for my downfall in my previous life, but to be honest I did blame him a little, he didn't try to be with me when I recovered he had completely backed away and I still didn't know why.

"Don't act like you were the only one hurt all those years ago, I suffered just as much" his tone scared me a little.

"Clearly" I muttered I was pretty angry now, there was so much I wanted to say yet opening that can of worms would spiral out of control.

"What does that mean?" he quizzed, his arms folded over his chest.

"It means why didn't you want me once I had recovered and why suddenly now are you interested?" I shouted a little louder than intended.

"Of course I wanted you but you were in that place because of me I felt guilty Lauren, I've wanted you the whole time but don't forget I couldn't contact you" he shouted back his face going a little red, his body now tensed, a fleeting thought flew through my mind, god his was hot when he was angry. Shaking my head quickly before I got carried away.

"How on earth did you get to that conclusion, I was going to happen whether or not I was with you, it was a long time coming Joey, I just needed your support and you weren't giving it" trying desperately not to let my mind drift to the past as I found myself getting more and more upset.

"Can you just go I can't deal with this right now" I pleaded, tears brimming in my eyes I needed him to go before I cried, I wasn't going to cry in front of him and give him the satisfaction of comforting me.

"But I need to know what you're feeling Lauren, what does this mean?" stepping around the coffee table to get closer to me.

"This means nothing, after the funeral tomorrow I'm going back to America I'm not staying the week I'm going then you can carry on with your life as intended" slightly choking on my words as I regretted saying them, but we were toxic together I couldn't risk slipping into my old pattern.

"Don't do this please" he pleaded his eyes welling up a little tearing my heart in two. I had to stick to my guns this was the right thing.

"I'm doing this for you" I whispered, it was a lie I was doing it for me, protecting my own heart from the possibility of being broken in two once more. I brushed past him, heading towards the door holding it open for him to leave, he sighed heavily wiping his eyes fiercely before leaving, throwing one last look at me as he descended down the steps.

I watched him walking across the square, his hands kept touching his face, I wasn't sure if he was crying now, my feelings were all over the place I couldn't think straight. I was watching the man I loved walk away from me, but this time it was my choice because my fear of heartbreak was bigger than I released. Taking a deep breath I surprised myself with my next move.

"Joey" I called, seeing him stop where he was turning back to face me. Kicking off my six inch heels from my feet, I ran down the steps of number 5 over to him, my speed taking me my surprise as my hands cupped his face gently before I placed my lips down onto his. He released a groan from deep within his throat as his lips caressed my softly. His arms wound tightly around my slender waist pulling me flush against his muscular body ensuring a moan from my lips at the sensation. 5 years on and it still felt as passionate as the first time. His tongue brushing against mine gaining entry into my mouth as his lips worked expertly against mine, knowing exactly what they had to do.

I didn't think in that second where we were, what we were doing and what consequences this would have after, instead I enjoyed the moment I had been dying to have for 5 years, it was better than I could have imagined, the fierceness in his lips proved how much he had missed me, the spark between us well and truly alight. Pulling away breathlessly I rested my forehead against his, my hand resting over his heart that was beating furiously in his chest.

"What was that for?" he whispered, his breathing beginning to reach a normal pace. His finger still on my skin, the tingling sensation rippling through my body.

"I just had to" I murmured honestly, although now I had the thoughts of what the hell have I done running wildly through my mind.

"What does this mean now?" hesitating as he asked me afraid I would freeze up on him again like before.

I pondered for a second thinking through what it actually meant. "It means I'll think about it" I blushed, pulling away from his grasp, running back to the house the coldness of the road hurting my feet. Closing the front door behind him, my fingers touched my swollen lips, there was no denying my feelings for him any longer, I knew silently in the back of my mind we would kiss at some point, there was this attraction between us we could never really resist kissing each other, we were like magnets.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY JAUREN WAS FINALLY ON OUR SCREENS, Loved tonight's episode, well except the Lucy parts she really needs a slap! Already looking forward to tomorrows as the stag and hen mix hopefully more Jauren please please anyyyyyways back to this chapter, thank you for all your reviews much appreciated.**

**So I cried writing this, bit too close to home but its an important one ..enjoy guys :) **

**Someone Like You **

_You know how the time flies_

_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

I couldn't think of anything other than that kiss. To say it was magical was an understatement, thought I felt I couldn't express exactly how amazing it really was. His lips so soft on mine before adding that needed pressure than he knew drove me insane. Licking my lips I could still taste him, he had permanently marked me as his, such a gesture making me question my better judgement. Maybe we could make it work? Away from the square, away from everything that had driven us apart in the first place. But I still had this constant fear with Joey, that at any time he would walk out and leave me behind because he had done it so often it was now common to me, but the other half of me was nagging at me to get real, he had left you the first time to protect you the second was so you could recover, he wouldn't need to leave you again, your meant to be. Soon enough I drifted into an exhausted sleep, the following day would be tough on everyone, but I found myself not focussing too much on it as Joey invaded my dreams that night too.

The next day came around sooner than I would of liked as we all solemnly dressed in black and made our way to the church to say goodbye to grandma Dot. Everyone had gathered, mum, Abi, Oscar, dad and my other little brother Robbie with Kristy although I didn't pay much attention to her, to me she was still the evil stepmother I couldn't stand talking to her. As we sat at the front of the church I grasped Abi's hand within my own just to steady myself, I could feel myself welling up as people gathered to say goodbye. I couldn't even turn around to see if Joey and Alice had come in, I didn't want to think about him and our situation today at all, it was about Dot.

"She's here with him" Abi whispered in my ear, my sinking a little, he had brought her to our grandmas funeral.

"I don't care, today is about Gran" I whispered back, although my body had now begun shaking a little bit and for the first time in years I craved a drink to still my nerves.

The service was short and sweet, the Vicar saying everything he had to say perfectly, my dad and Uncle Jack had made a speech about our beloved Dot which did set me crying, something I didn't do often. It wasn't till that point I realised the impact she had made on all our lives, she was constantly there for us and now she was gone a part of us was missing. As the service finished we made our way silently out to the burial, as we stood around her grave, I suddenly felt alone. Looking around I noticed everyone in pairs. Abi was being held by Jay as she wept quietly, my dad was with Kristy, Mum was with her partner Nick, Fatboy and Poppy were together same goes for most of my friends who had each in turn found happiness. Then there was me, standing completely alone, my coat wrapped firmly around my body as if it gave me some sort of comfort. Looking across the grave I noticed Joey watching me, his eyes were sad, I guessed he hated seeing me grieving alone, I knew from that look he wished he could be standing with me, my hand within his but his girlfriend was there with him.

"Its okay" I mouthed to him, although it really wasn't I needed him to hold me too, I smiled weakly as the coffin was brought round, I felt my stomach drop this was the moment we said goodbye.

I could feel his eyes watching me, and I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks as I softly wiped them away, grieve taking over my body as my cries matched everyone else's in that moment. I was suddenly met by a warm sensation from behind, a pair of strong arms wrapping around my shoulders, a body pressed into my back, a hand softly rubbing my forearm as I gripped onto it for support. A wave of tears soon struck as I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Shh its okay" he whispered into my ear my cries a little louder now "I've got you" he hummed into my ear comforting me as we buried her. I could feel his head pressed into the side of mine my cheeks dampened a little more as I felt his tears too, his chin resting on my shoulder. Shutting my eyes I buried my head into his arms, turning into his body my head now rested on his chest his hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly. I didn't care if anyone was watching; I didn't care about anything at that point, all I knew was that Joey was there for me when I needed him to be. I didn't even have the slightest guilt about his girlfriend who was now stood alone, I needed him she didn't.

"She's not my girlfriend, she nursed Dot for a bit that's why she's here, I ended thing yesterday" he murmured into my ear, I couldn't help but smile against his strong chest, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. For some reason it gave me a little more confidence as I pulled him closer to me as bodies so close there was no space between us. Pulling my head up a little I snuggled into the crook of his neck, placing a small kiss to the showing skin, hearing a light groan leave his lips.

It felt like we had stood there for hours when in reality it was a few minutes as the family start moving away from the grave heading back to The Vic for her wake. "Do you want to go?" he asked, his voice laced with worry as I had cried quiet a lot. I shook my head, I didn't think I could handle seeing everyone at the moment; maybe I would go along a little later. "Come on I'll take you home" kissing the side of my head softly as he shifted me into his side his arms still wrapped around my waist as we headed back.

Arriving back at number 5 a short while later, Joey took my hand in his leading me up the stairs to unlock the door. I was feeling completely drained, emotionally and physically. Leaning my head against his bicep I waited until he had unlocked the door to kick my feet free from my heels I had insisted on wearing for some reason. Letting him lead me into the living room as he pulled me down onto the sofa with him, his arms around my shoulders, my head naturally dropping to his chest exhaustedly.

We enjoyed the silence for a while, just having him with me had calmed me down considerably, the feeling of his hands resting on my waist kept sparking up in my mind it was torturous. I smirked wriggling a little closer to him as his fingers trailed up and down my leg.

"What are you smirking at?" he murmured the day tiring him out just as much as me.

"You doing that with your hand, its driving me mad" I chuckled, pulling myself upright to look at him. He had a dorky smiled wiped across his face as if he knew that doing that would get this reaction from me.

"I'm not having sex with you" I stated folding my arms across my body just to add a bit of emphasis on my words because my faltered a little as I said that.

"Didn't ask you to" he smirked, causing my face to blush deep red.

"You didn't need to, I could see it on your face" I bit back.

"I'm sure I could persuade you" he murmured, his fingers reaching out to my face as his lips came closer to my exposed neck as I had decided to wear my hair up. His lips touching my neck sent me into another hemisphere, the softness of his wet lips grazing up and down my neck hitting my sweet spot occasionally, he knew exactly what he was doing.

He was making it terribly difficult to refuse him, and right now I don't think I could.


	5. Chapter 5

I was I meany for leaving the last chapter where I did so here is the next one, is rather naughty but hey who doesn't love a bit of spice with their sugar?

**Someone Like You**

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

The sensation rushing through my veins set my body alight. The feelings of his lips working my neck was almost too much to handle, I could feel his hands slowly moving their way up my thighs until they reach my waist, pulling me closer to his body, a certain part of his anatomy gaining my interest as it pressed deliciously into my leg. I couldn't help but gasp at the contact, I could never quite get over how impressive he really was. His lips moved slowly from my neck to my lips pressing harshly onto them, my arms naturally winding around his neck like they did all those years ago. I gently tugged the scruff of his neck, racking the soft hair through my fingers.

I felt his hands leave my waist as he pushed my blazer from my shoulders, unwinding my arms from his neck so it could fall free, letting my hands now rest on his shirt covered chest. I could now feel his fingers on my arms moving around to unzip the back of my dress. I paused for a second, not wanting to experience this on the sofa, we needed room. "Upstairs" I whispered breathlessly against his lips, his arms scooping me up as he expertly carried me upstairs like he had done so many times.

Luckily for me, mum kept mine and Abi's room as a spare room for guest, since having a loft conversion Abi wanting her own space, our old room was made into a guest bedroom, a large double bed in the centre with a few homely items placed around. It was used mostly by Aunt Rainie and Nan since I had never been back, but this time it was for my sole usage.

Shifting me in his arms, he dropped the handle down on the door, leading us in before closing it behind, I soon found myself propped up against it, my legs winding around his waist perfectly. His lips once more were flush against mine as he tried to convey exactly how he was feeling through his lips. Finding the courage to take it further I started to unbutton his black shirt, each one revealing a little more of his Greek god chest, my hands skimming down his front feeling his muscles tense beneath my touch. I loved that I still had that effect over him. Pushing his shirt free from his body, I had soon made light work on his trousers, my fingers unhooking the belt buckle, using my heel to press them down his legs leaving him in his Calvin Kleins.

His attention soon left my lips as he took the time to remove my dress, wanting to enjoy every second of it as my mature form was soon displayed. His fingers pulling slowly on my zip down the back, his fingers running along my spine making me gasp. He placed me down onto my feet, letting the black pencil dress drop to the floor leaving me standing in my deep navy Victoria's Secret matching underwear much to his delight. The perks of my good living allowed me to indulge in expensive underwear that highlight the curves of my toned body.

I felt myself blush my pinkest as his eyes blazed down my body, his mouth slightly hanging open. I had changed from the 19 year old who wasn't too confident about her body to now liking how I looked. I tilted his chin up so our eyes could meet and saw the look I had longed for; lust. His eyes were burning with utter desire for me something I had craved to see. I could feel the red blooded male within him on the edge of release as he suddenly picked me back up, pinning against the door once more, not being able to resist letting his hands drift up and down my frame taking in my new look. His hands stopped at the back of my bra unclasping it naturally as I shook it free my top half now exposed for him to take full advantage. Joey was a breast man, he was enchanted by mine always had been he focused so much attention in pleasuring me this was, tortuously playing with my top half, enjoying watching me unravel little by little. His lips pulling away from my breasts as he practically tore through the material of my knickers eagerly, I must remind him he now owes me a new pair. His finger soon began their ministrations to my core, pushing a little further into me, working a little frantically as I felt he got as much from it as I did.

"Bed Joey" I huffed, catching my breath as he withdraw his fingers just as I was about to climax leaving me still on a high that needed to be fixed. Soon enough my head hit the pillow, as he crawled up my body, losing his boxers in record speed. Feeling his hardened length pressing against my inner thigh was almost enough to push me over the edge, that was until he entered me, my first orgasm hitting almost a second later. His thrusts were slowly paced for a few minutes as we enjoyed the feeling as being as one, my body getting reacquired with his size before he picked up the speed needing to release. Each one became more frantic a little harder as his hips flexed against mine as he reached further into me ensuring a little scream of his name, as he grunt into my neck. Hearing his whisper my name over and was what sent me over the edge, my harshest orgasm to date, the feeling washing through my veins, Joey peaking as he felt my inner walls clench around him.

His heavy frame fell on top of mine, pressing me into the mattress as he tried desperately to catch his breath which was rather raged. Not that I minded I felt protected under his larger shell. He rolled off a little later, pulling me with him into his chest, our sweaty bodies slightly sticking, but I couldn't care less, I had just made love to the man I love it was the perfect moment.

"Jesus Lauren" he chuckled, his fingers running up and down my naked spine.

"Pretty fucking amazing" I laughed with him, there was no denying our sex was on fire. I had never experienced such a feeling with anyone else, no one else could reach the places within me like he did knowing exactly where those spots were.

"Were so insensitive, we just had sex after a funeral" feeling a little guilty we weren't with our family after such a hard day. But in all truth I just needed to be with Joey feel something other than pain and grief.

"Its good therapy" he laughed trying to justify what we had just done.

"Damn good therapy" I placed a small kiss onto his bare chest snuggling a little closer, letting my eyes droop with tiredness, sleep finally taking over as his body relaxed next to mine, his own tiredness matching mine. Laying there was nothing other than, pure and utter bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews this is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it! :):) I may sometime do a one shot following this but not too sure as I want to finish I'll Protect You From The Shadows first! **

**Someone Like You**

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_ I remember you said,_

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Stirring later that evening, I glanced to my left seeing Joey fast asleep. His body was as close as it could be, his arms wound around my waist, his lips pressed up against my neck, where they had once been kissing. He looked so peaceful as he slept, as if a weight had been lifted, and I guess I felt the same, this was a long time coming now we knew it would happen it was just a matter of when. Now all I had to decide was whether I wanted Joey to come back to America with me, because there was no way in hell I would be coming back here to live, for some reason this place was cursed for me. To be honest it wasn't a matter whether or not I wanted him to, because I knew in my heart I did, but I'm scared, what if it doesn't work out when we get there? Then that place where happiness has found me will once more be tainted with failure. Plus would he even 100% want to leave here behind, leave Alice and our family behind just for me? I guess that was the question I had to ask.

I was just about to snuggle back in closer to him, trying desperately to enjoy this moment unsure there would be another like it, when the bedroom door handle dipped down, Abi walking in seconds later. She suddenly blushed noticing my lack of attire, then noticing Joey laid next to me.

"Oh my god" she whispered excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. I desperately tried to shh her as she continued to squeal. "I knew this would happen" she chuckled, "You two could never keep your hands off each other" hold her tummy as she laughed a little harder.

"Will you bugger off" I whispered back to her, feeling Joey stirring next to me, he was always a light sleeper. He would notice if I left the bed, even if it was to go to the toilet, like our bodies were naturally in sync with one and other.

"Oh hi Abs" Joey smirked sitting up beside me, luckily the sheet was covering is naked lower half, although that didn't stop Abi laughing once more. "You two are unbelievable, get to The Vic in 20 minutes" she laughed, finally leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well that was. Interesting" he chuckled pulling back down to lay with her, curling into his arms once more, I couldn't get over the feeling of his fingers touching me, his hands on my body. His body brushing up against mine.

"You do realise she is going to tell your sister and probably my mum and then Uncle Jack, soon the whole clan will know" she giggled, she didn't care if they knew to be honest everyone knew of our feelings for one and other, they accepted it once so why wouldn't they accept it again.

"Alice will have a fit, she has been bugging me and bugging me to try and find you although you made it impossible" he replied, his thumb brushing against my cheek. It was true I didn't exactly leave any clues to get to me, for all he knew when I left I went anywhere not specifically America. Abi and mum kept tight lipped about my whereabouts knowing I needed space and time to get myself together.

"Sorry about that, but I needed time" I smiled weakly, it but not of been the right way or the best way but it worked I'm better than I have ever been. "No saying sorry Lauren, it's all about looking forward" he replied sweetly. I forgot how much of a charmer he could be, his way with words would melt you within seconds.

"We better get to the pub before another search party is sent out in the form of my dad, I don't think he would appreciated seeing his daughter and nephew naked" I laughed rolling from his grip, reaching to get my underwear, noticing my bra was hanging comically on the lamp shade, my knickers were on the door handle our clothes were everywhere, I guess we got a little carried away ripping each other from them.

"But I like seeing you naked" he smirked, placing on his boxers, seeing me blush profusely at his comment, no matter what Joey could make you feel good about yourself instantly, his cheeky comments put you on a high. We got dressed relatively slowly, Joey taking the time to put my clothes on as sensitively as he did taking them off. Finally we made our way over to the pub, we weren't holding hands just walking peacefully side by side our arms brushing against each other just to keep the closeness. I wasn't sure what we were at this point, so walking into the pub hand in hand would give off the wrong signals, although most the pub probably knew we had now slept together so I guess there isn't any wrong signals. But he hadn't said what we were so I wasn't going to chirp up saying we were something when I didn't even know.

"Oi oi" Uncle Jack called as I entered The Vic followed by Joey, I couldn't help but blush, typical Uncle Jack behaviour to embarrass me, looking around I spotted Abi and Alice sniggering in the corner, mum and Nick were rather quietly though I could see mum trying not to laugh. Dad was rather quiet no doubt he was trying not to think about it.

"Well this is awkward" I muttered under my breath, Joey catching the comment, chuckling beside me. I felt his hand on my lower back pushing me a little further into the pub over to the bar, his hand position not going unnoticed by our family and friends.

Finally all the looks in our direction settled down, the shock and humour of it dying down thankfully. I spent most the time talking to Joey, simply catching up and what we had been doing for the years we spent apart; learning new thing about each other, things I thought I knew but didn't. I guess being more mature now the serious conversations were easier to discuss as he shared things to me about Derek that I never knew and would of shy away from when I was younger, now it was easy to talk about, my hand naturally rubbing his back comfortingly although he found it okay to talk about. After dragging myself away from Joey I sat talking to Abi for a while, Dot being the main topic of discussion; I already missed her, I was used to having phone calls with her once a week just to let her know how I was doing, she would repeatedly tell me how proud of me she was for growing up and living my life, it was sad to think I'd never have that again. Breaking away from Abi I went to the loo, returning I paused by the door hearing Joey's voice having an in depth conversation with Alice; I know it seemed sneaky but I couldn't resist listening.

"So what happens now with you and Lauren?" she asked I could hear the worry in her voice, and she had the right to worry about her brother just like I would about Abi if the situation was reversed.

"Not too sure, I don't know where we go from here" he replied bluntly, slightly scaring me.

"Would you go to America with her?" Alice asked, the sadness in her tone clear and suddenly I felt guilty, how could I take away her only brother from her to the other side of the world.

"If she wanted me too yeah? How would you feel about it?" he asked sensitively.

"It's good for you, I'll miss you though" I could hear her throat catch, the thought of her brother leaving clearly upsetting her. The longest they had been apart was a month, then Joey showed up in Walford and they were reunited again.

"Hey hey Al don't cry, I'll visit all the time, I'm sure Lauren wouldn't mind you coming out at all" he whispered, the guilt churning deeper and deeper within me, I knew this would happen, I sensed it coming yet I went heart first into the situation leaving the consequences till later. I couldn't listen to anymore as I quickly pushed open the door, rushing past Joey who was cuddling Alice, I couldn't look at his face, I needed air.

"Lo?" he called my name but I just couldn't.

I gasped, the cold air reaching my lungs. Sitting down on the bench outside I rested my head in my hands, what was going to happen now?

"Lauren babe, what's wrong?" he appeared in front of me, his hands resting on my knees as he perched before me. His eyes laced with worry.

"What's wrong is that, I can't let you come to America with me" I sighed, the truth of the matter really hitting home, he couldn't come, I wouldn't let him leave Alice behind not matter how much he protested.

"What why?" he asked, his voice going rather high I guess from the shock. "Don't you want there to be an us?" his voice pained with hurt that I was rejecting him.

"No I do you know I do, god I love you a ridiculous amount, but I can't have you come with me" I sighed it sounded like I didn't make sense, but I wouldn't put all this on Alice because she did need him.

"If you love me why can't I come, Lauren I love you please" pleading with me, making it hurt even more than I could of imagined.

"I can't let you leave Alice she needs you, I won't take you away from her, I'm sorry" I whispered brushing past him, ignoring the calls of my name as I crossed the square to number 5. The tears streaming down my cheeks fiercely. Why did I have to come back and fall harder in love with him?

To say I had the worst night's sleep was an understatement, in all honesty I spent most the night in the living room watching the square all the residents slept peacefully, my eyes firmly on number 23, not that I could see much as all the lights were out. I occasionally glanced to my packed suitcase at the bottom of the hall, as soon as I got in I booked a flight back to New York for the following day, I couldn't stay here knowing Joey wasn't coming back with me, sure it was my decision but it was the right one, I wasn't going to hurt Alice for my own selfish reasons.

Soon enough the day arrived, I was exhausted rather glad that I would be on a plane for hours so I could catch up on the missed sleep. Abi had insisted on driving me to the airport, mum and Nick saying their goodbyes at home as they both had work.

"So why isn't Joey coming with you?" she asked a little hesitantly, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I said he couldn't, Alice needs him here, I won't take her brother away from her" repeating that through my head as if it was justifying the reason, when in all honesty I wanted him to come with me more than I would ever thought. Abi just nodded in reply, I guess she didn't know what to say. Arriving at the airport Abi insisted on walking me to departures, she had a smirk written on her face I wasn't even sure why, she kept checking her phone no doubt Jay had sent her a dirty text; my little sister what a minx. As we arrived at the check in, I handed over my passport and booking details, smiling weakly at Abi as I tried to hold myself together.

"There we go madam enjoy your flight" the attendant smiled at me passing my ticket to me.

"Thank you" smiling as I put my things away before turning to face Abi, I hated saying goodbye to my little sister, sure we had been through a lot together but I loved her unconditionally and saying goodbye never got any easier.

"God I'm going to miss you, send me your work dates and I will send you a ticket to visit" my voice now a little shaky. "Will do Lauren" I pulled her into a tight squeeze, not sure I wanted to let go. Pulling away I heard another voice "My turn" spinning around I spotted Alice siling widely at me.

"Alice you didn't need to come to the airport to see me off" just seeing Alice made me think of Joey.

"Needed a proper goodbye, plus had to drop someone off here" she replied, taking my hands in hers. "Take care of him" she stated, I couldn't help but scrunch my face up confused what on earth was she even talking about.

"She will" my heart fluttered in that instance as I heard his voice, I could feel his warmth behind me.

"What is going on?" I spluttered looking from Joey to Alice then to my very guilty faced sister.

"No time to explain babe, our flight leaves in a bit" he chuckled nudging me lightly as I fell back into his arms, as they wound around my waist, his front to my back as I engaged what was happening.

"But…but" I couldn't find what I was trying to say, my head was spinning.

"Joey told me what a complete idiot you were being, Lauren I'm going to miss Joey but he wants to be with you, I would never stop him living his life" she sighed, holding my hands within hers. "Now you two are going to make this work or so god I will fly to America and beat you both" her voice stern but laced with humour.

"I love you Al" I smiled pulling my cousin into a hug.

"Love you too, now you better go me and Abi will be coming for a holiday soon" she chuckled, kissing Joey's cheek lightly as we turned to head through departures, hand in hand.

"Looks like its just me and you babe" he smirked, his fingers brushing with mine.

"How it was always meant to be" I replied.

Finally fate had dealt a card I was happy with as I headed back to America with more than duty free. Joey my soul mate, best friend and now partner who I was about to go on a crazy adventure with.


End file.
